Sonicus
Toa Sonicus is a female Toa of Sonic. Biography Sonicus once befriended Takuru, and both had a unique relationship. At one point in Sonicus life, she also befriended a Toa of Water known as Cyrax. When Takuru became evil, she, Nakomo, Teraza, Valer, Kaller and Manter created a time machine and went back in time to stop Takuru from becoming evil. Past (Toa Tales) When she and the other Toa's went back in time, they were ambushed by Takuru and Lewu. Nakama was able to convince Takuru and Lewu that they were on their side. Later, the Toa's told them how and why they got to the past. Suddenly, the Toa's were ambushed by Hewok. Toron and the Makuta's appeared and battle the Toa's. Sonicus and Nakomo were fighting Terex, but were defeated by him. With the help from Seper and Verks, Toron and the other Makuta's retreated. Later, the Toa's and Order members were discussing that they need to find a way to defeat the Makuta's. During the conversation, a being known as Hathu fell from the sky and told the Toa's and Order that he was from another universe and needed help finding a Olmak worn by a Matoran. Sonicus and the others agreed to help. Under the orders of Takuru, Sonicus paired up with Kaller, and searched for the Olmak.After they regrouped with the others, none of them manage to find the Olmak. However, Hathu would reveal that Valer was dead, and revealed that it was his doing. He attempted to kill Nakama, but Takuru blocked the attack, which lead to Hathu transforming into a much more powerful form, then kills Xecreks. Sonicus and the others waited for Verks, Teraza and Seper to find the Olmak. Once they found it, a being known as Recter steals it from them, and then joins Toron's team. A black and white being known as Korano appears and joins Takuru's team, and formulates a plan to ambush the Makuta team. Once they took out Terez and the guards, Korano and Takuru would surprise the villain, and the others surrounded them. However, they were unmatched, as Sonicus and everyone else except for Takuru were swiftly defeated. Takuru held his ground for a while, until Toron stabbed in the back with three weapons, resulting in Korano sacrificing himself to give Takuru more power. After Toron kills Seper, Takuru easily takes him down, and with enough time, manage to check up on Sonicus and instructed her to check up on everyone else to make sure that they were still alive. Sonicus first checks up on Lewu, making sure that he was safe and alive, while hoping that Takuru would be alright as well. After Toron revealed that he had Makuta Darkness's mask, he summons him, resulting in Makuta Darkness returning, who nearly killed Manter and summoned zombie-like minions to attack the others. Takuru orders everyone to evacuate while he held off the zombies; Kaller complies, but Sonicus refuses to abandon Takuru. Kaller had no choice but to knock out Sonicus from behind so they could escape safely with the others. A few months have passed, and Sonicus has remained cautious for Takuru's safety, hoping that'd he return soon. After being ambushed by Vahi Makuta, Hewok, Onuf and their minions, Sonicus and the others are easily defeated. They are then restrained, being ready to be terminated. However, Takuru finally arrives and defeats them all with a single strike and kills the executioner. After Vahi Makuta, Hewok, and Onuf retreated, Sonicus was amazed by Takuru's power, and waited for him to release her and the others from their bonds. She was relieved to see that Takuru was alive and well, but their reunite would not last long; Leok and Bali (Takuru's former "brother" and "sister", much like Onuf) would arrive and attack the others. They'd manage to kidnap Sonicus, and bring her to Makuta Darkness and the others. She tried to show them that she wasn't afraid, but Darkness choked her, threatning her in the process. After Toron persuades him to release her, she prayed in her mind that Takuru would rescue her. After Takuru manages to find them, Darkness and the others have Sonicus pinned. Takuru fought a couple of them off, but is defeated by the numbers game, until Takuru's allies finally arrive (along with Toa Bernez, Nakama's older brother, and Cion) and defeat the others, rescuing Sonicus and teleporting afterwards. Victory was short-live, as Toron would strike back with his creatues, who attacked and poisioned Manter, Nakama, and Teraza. They'd only have 3 days to find the antidote to cure them, otherwise they'd die. Before searching for the antidote, Sonicus wanted to have a "private" moment with Takuru, which lead to the two of them kissing (while being caught by Kaller). They'd end up finding the antidote and cure Manter and Nakama on time, but are ambushed by Toron and his team, which lead to Tezara dying from the poison as he was not yet cured. They are then attacked by Scarecrow and his "Nightmare" team, who would end up joining Toron's team. Takuru would once again be captured, causing Sonicus to worry much more about his well-being. After Carik and a small group of Toa arrived to help them out, they are once again greeted by Toron, who easily kills Bernez, and attempts to capture Sonicus again, but the Toa are ready this time, and surround Sonicus to protect her. They are no match for Toron and his team, as it came down to both Sonicus and Toron, with Toron nearly succeeding in capturing her again, but is ambushed by Takuru (with Hydrax) and saves Sonicus from Toron's grasp. However, Toron revealed to Takuru that he's implanted a side-effect that wouldn't only allow him to become stronger, but would result in him transforming into a being known as Tokoro. While transforming, Sonicus wanted to help him, but Takuru warned her not to do so, as he knew that he was going to attack her otherwise. After harshly yelling at her to stay away from him, Sonicus reluctantly does so. She wanted to do something to help him out, but Hydrax recommended that they'd retreat, with Manter agreeing. Before teleporting, Sonicus vowed to rescue Takuru, at all cost. Sonicus remained hopeful, believing that they'd have a chance to rescue Takuru. After obtaining a special gun that'd knock Takuru out and supposedly cure him from Toron's control, they waited for Takuru to arrive. Toron's minions (along with Takuru) would easily defeat most of the others, until Sonicus shot Takuru from behind, telling Takuru that it was up to him now to break free from Toron's control. However, she along with Lewu, Kaller, Nakama, Carik, and Cion would be captured by Hewok, Leok and Bali. Takuru finally manages to wake up, but realizes that everyone except for Sonicus, Kaller, and Cion remained alive, knowing full well that Toron and his allies have killed all of his other comrades. With his newfound Supernova powers, Takuru unleashed it and kills Hewok with ease. During the battle between Toron's group, Sonicus would attack Takuru from behind by stabbing him in the back and shooting through it, revealing that she had been working with the Makuta the whole time: she betrayed her fellow Toa, and crushed Takuru's heart. After Toron ignited two explosive spheres within both Leok and Bali, Sonicus left with Toron. It is unknown as to what became of them. Abilities and Traits Sonicus is kind and brave, never giving up on any challenges or fight. She has strong feelings for Takuru, but was later revealed to be a trick. As a Toa of Sonics, she had near-perfect control over sound waves. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb sonic energy. Examples of this included creating shock waves, absorbing or manipulating sound in an area to create silence, and using sonar. Powers and Equipment It is unknown what her Kanohi is, but she carries a sword, and a Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Sonicus was created by former-Youtuber toamagmare28 (A.K.A., Jetfire28). *The picture of Sonicus was taken by KylerNuva *Sonicus is a female Toa of Sonic, unusual since they are normally male Category:Toa